PercyXReyna
by PJOFanRealz
Summary: Percys Roman not greek in here so DONT COMPLAIN
1. Chapter 1

Percy X Reyna

Chapter 1

**(This is after PJO if Percy found the roman camp and never found camp half-blood)**

**Reyna Pov**

So Percy you are now praetor and most guy and girl praetors they well….

Are you trying to force me to have sex with you Reyna?

What…maybe…

REYNA!

I swear to the gods I will not have forced sex with you EVER and who ever said I liked you I rather listen to Octavian all day then have forced sex with you!

Percy please listen to…

NO YOUI LISTEN TO ME STOP TRYING TO HAVE SEX WITH ME ALL THE TIME REYNA

Percy please listen percy I got a profercy …..

Means what reyna?

Percy I got one a while ago saying if I don't lose my virginity by the end of the year I will have to become one of Apollos wifes and the year ends tonight and I don't want to loose it to anyone but you

Ok just once alright I don't want to turn this into a daily thing

(1 week later)

Reyna how about we do it again tonight

Percy what about the deal we had a week ago…..

Reyna you said that you never really wanted to keep to that deal like 30 mins ago

Oh yea well we have to lead the camp right now there are some monsters outside the camp

What kind of monsters?

Giants

GIANTS!?

Yea

Oh my fucking god

It just so happens we are both gods

(there the gods of Praetors and roman stuff)

Its atleast good that we can kill it

Wait is that….

SATURN

Percy wait before we go one kiss for good luck

Alright *2 mins later*

Lets go kill him again

**To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!

**Sorry for not saying this first**

**_I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT_**

**On with the story!**

(After the battle in Reyna's and Percy's house)

Percy's POV

Oh my gods Reyna if you keep going I may come before I even take off your cloths

Not my fault Percy I am so sexy

Yea yea yea you can keep telling me that and I have yet to find that out

Are you just going to stare at my breast or keep going Percy?

Percy?

Uhhhhhhhhhhhh

Come on Percy keep going already

Ummmmmm

Don't make me put my cloths back on Percy!

I am going I am going already alright Reyna!

Don't make me rip all your clothes off Percy

Alright alright Reyna whatever you want I will get you

Percy don't make me promises you can't keep

Why not?

Because then I have to make you suffer which you hate

So do you Reyna you hate when you have to make me suffer

Whoever told you that Percy?

You did Reyna

Ha ha very funny Percy

Wait oh shit Jupiter is having a meeting on Olympus

That guy can't even make up his mind he is always of fucking up mortal women I am surprised he is not having 50 thousand children by now

Percy watch it he may not let you be an Olympian anymore

Reyna finish up later?

FINE Percy since you so much wants to fuck me again

I never said that…

I know I know what you always think Percy

Alright Reyna lets go I can't wait to get back

(At the meeting)

Percy and Reyna are sitting in their normal seats and Jupiter is going on about how good he is and all other stuff then he asks Percy and Reyna what they were doing right before the meeting

Uhhhhhhhh….

Don't you dare lie to me Reyna said Reyna's mom

Mom me and Percy…..were uhhhhh…..

REYNA DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME YOU WERE FUCKING PERCY AGAIN said Reyna's mom

Belladonna that's exactly what we were doing

Why you son of a bitch I will kill you Percy Jackson said Belladonna

Mom please Percy and I agreed to do it and it was not one of us raping the other one

I DON'T CARE I WILL STILL KILL HIM FOR HURTING YOU!Said Belladonna

Mom I wanted him to do it alright actually made him do it the first time but mom please if you kill him I will kill myself also I can't live without Percy and he can't live without me now please mom don't do this said Reyna

Jupiter what do you think we should do? Said Belladonna

Knowing what young people like I don't give a shit if they do have sex or not I just don't want them complaining to me about their godly kids said Jupiter

*time skips 1 hour of the meeting of arguing*

ALRIGHT EVERYONE MEET BACK HERE ON THE WINTER SOLSTICE said Jupiter

Everyone flashes out but me Reyna and her mom

Well well well look here I think I will forbid you 2 from seeing each other said Belladonna

I swear to the gods I will start a war with you if you separate us

Percy I don't want war I just want to make sure you are worthy for my daughter said Belladonna

Wait a secon don't worry Percy I don't believe in Minerva ways of testing you with raping you

Oh thank goodness

Wait then how will you test me

In a duel like me VS you

Oh by the way Percy there's a new goddess

Ugh who now?

She has taken over the job of god of sex

God damn it

What?

Now we have to share that title with her too this is not going to be a good life if I have to do threesomes all the time

Who ever said threesomes were bad Percy?

ME

Percy calm it's going to be ok

No its not

I am going to go now…..said Belladonna

Percy?

Yea Reyna?

Want to continue our sex time now?

OF COURSE

**I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS I WILL MAKE THE CHAPTERS LONGER AS I GET IN MORE OF A GOOD FEELING FOR THIS STORY**

**ALSO I WILL NOT ALWAYS UPDATE IN A FEW DAYS IT MAY BE A MONTH AT A TIME BEFORE I UPDATE**


End file.
